Discussão:Página principal
Grand Theft Auto Online Ficamos felizes por todas a contribuições e cada edições aqui no nosso Wiki Grand Theft Auto, esperamos que cresça mais e mais, porém a Wiki precisa de mais paginas com informações das atualizações do GTA online, você usuário, que joga GTA Online por favor passar mais informações, imagens e etc. isso faz que nossa Wiki fique sempre atualizada. Wiki de cara nova A cada dia essa Wiki está se renovando mais e mais, estamos chegando a quase 4.000 artigos, com um conteúdo mais profissional e detalhado. estamos orgulhosos! 2018 Temos muitos projetos para o ano 2018! Discussões antigas Vish... Tá mó bosta essa wiki. Tem informação faltando e tá muito atrasado. (JokerPlayer (discussão) 23h00min de 16 de Agosto de 2014 (UTC)) Essa wikia tá muito atrasada e tem muita informação errada, como a do Claude Speed. (JokerPlayer (discussão) 02h56min de 12 de Dezembro de 2014 (UTC)) tem muitos artigos vazios pela wiki, acesso ela a mais de 1 ano e ainda muitos artigos vazios Agente 74 (discussão) 16h33min de 22 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) A única coisa que peço a vocês é paciência. A wiki anda bem abandona durante esses anos e poucos editores estão on, então fica difícil atualizar as páginas e criar os artigos com apenas 3 editores on. 29/06/2015 Administrador: Novo menu de navegação superior adicionada, agora é possível navegar pelas seções da GTA wiki sem sair da página onde estiver. Essa wiki tá foda... é triste ver uma wiki tão interessante e útil assim, abandonada, cheia de artigos inacabados, vazios ou zoados. essa wiki já me ajudou muito, então vou começar a ajudar ela, tentarei editar e criar o máximo de páginas que precisem, para que quando alguem venha aqui, não se depare com vários artigos vazios ou pags inexistentes, ex: Merryweather Security, eu mesmo criei essa quando não achei ela, então, por favor, se essa wiki te ajuda, ajude ela também, e se puder ajude no conhecimento depositado nessa wiki, vlw LelouchViVercetti ~''LelouchViVercetti ~LelouchViVercetti'' Essa wiki está deplorável, se alguém tiver alguma lista de coisas pra fazer (com certeza tem com o estado atual dela) me passa aí que eu ajudo, tenho conhecimentos sobre GTA IV, V, SA e VC, mas não tenho os dois últimos e portanto fica difícil checar as informações. Master of the Night (discussão) 23h17min de 28 de Outubro de 2016 (UTC) Reclamem menos e ajudem mais Uma Wikia não é uma barsa, que você vai abrir e ler tudo prontinho. Uma Wikia é uma enciclopédia colaborativa. Se você veio aqui é porque tem interesse no assunto, se você se cadastrou é porque tem noção de como funciona e se você postou é porque sabe como fazer. Não é possível que vocês entrem sem conhecimento algum e reclamem da falta de conteúdo, citando essa falta, mas não colaborando... --Titoncio (discussão) 08h20min de 5 de abril de 2017 (UTC) Calma lá, eles estavam dizendo sobre o estado antigo dessa Wiki, de fato ele era horrível, os administradores era péssimos e só tinha vandalismo e falta de padrão, se a Wiki fosse pequena seria fácil, mas ela era enorme e cheia de páginas ridículas. Agora as coisas estão melhorando mas ainda tem muito a se fazer. (MatheusCormac (discussão) 11h32min de 5 de abril de 2017 (UTC))